Amara
Personality Physical Appearance Amara is a very beautiful young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Her height is about 5'5" and she has a slim physique. Amara is physically identical to her doppelgangers and descendants: Maristella, Tatia, Katerina and Elena. She wore long dresses, sandals with straps, hair tied with braids and fabric covering her face when she was alive as a human before becoming Immortal. Relationships Quotes Trivia *The spell that binds the other side was bound to Amara. Qetsiyah did this because Amara was an Immortal and so the other side would exist eternally. *She took the cure for immortality by drinking Silas' blood, she's became a mortal human again. *Amara's origins are from Ancient Greece. It is unknown or uncertain if Amara was of Greek descent, although it is a possilbiity. *Like Silas, Amara was the progenitor of a bloodline of Doppelgängers, known currently as the Petrova Doppelgängers. This is a consequence of Amara becoming truly immortal like Silas, who has his own bloodline of doppelgängers. *Amara was the first woman to ever become truly immortal. *It is known that Amara didn't have the exact same abilities as Silas as an immortal. Silas was a very powerful witch and Amara was a human. Silas' powerful psychic abilities was a result of his abilities as a mortal witch before he became Immortal. *Amara is depicted in the Hunter's Mark as the young lady being killed by the witch Qetsiyah. *Tatia Petrova, Maristella Petrova, Katerina Petrova and Elena Gilbert are Amara's known Doppelgängers. *Since Tatia, Katherine, and Elena were each born 500 years apart, assuming the trend tracks back similarly, it can be inferred that she has only ever had four doppelgängers - Maristella in the 5th century, Tatia born during the 10th century, Katherine born during the 15th century, and Elena born during the closing years of the 20th century. *Silas and Amara are the only characters whose first names begin and end with the same letter ("S" and "A"). *Amara has no known last name; it is likely that she hadn't any. *Silas and Amara's names also both have five letters. *It is assumed that like Maristella, Tatia and Katherine, Amara must've had a child in order for her doppelgänger bloodline to have begun and continued. *Amara was seen hallucinating and arguing with people who weren't there. As the anchor to the other side, Amara existed on both the real world and the other side and could interact with ghosts of supernatural beings and had to endure the pain of every death that passed through her. The process of a dying supernatural creature passing through her to go to the other side perfectly explains her psychological pain and insanity after feeling the constant suffering of other beings deaths for centuries. The pain over the centuries had forced Amara to go as far as risking to never again be with her soulmate Silas *Amara ended up dying by stabbing and killing herself, telling Silas that she loved him and will always love him. She hoped that her eternity with Silas would begin with her death. Amara died and ended up finding peace. *Unfortunately for Amara, Silas died and crossed over to the other side through Amara and before Amara died, Bonnie became the anchor to the other side. Silas is, as of now, stuck on the other side for all eternity and is separated from Amara. *Both Amara and her doppelganger Katherine have taken their own lives. Katherine in 1492 via hanging, Amara stabbing herself. *Silas was the last person to cross over to the other side through Amara; this happened in the final moments of her life in a time when she was still the anchor. *Amara, like the three known doppelgangers was also involved in a love triangle. However she is the only one not centered in the triangle because her's was between her, Silas and Qetsiyah. The other love triangles revolved around the doppelgangers Tatia, Katherine and Elena. *Amara is also the only petrova doppelganger whom love triangle isn't between siblings. Tatia (Elijah and Niklaus), Katherine (Stefan and Damon) and Elena (Stefan and Damon) * Amara just like her four Doppelgängers all had a name ending in A. AmarA, MaristellA, TatiA, KaterinA, ElenA. The same could be said about the Salvatore Doppelgangers as Silas and Stefan both have names beginning with S so it is safe to assume that Silas' other three Doppelgängers also have names starting with a S. ** This was proved false with the exist of Tom Avery, as his name starts with a T not an S. Gallery Amara profile.jpg Amara TVD 5x06.jpg Amara 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Amara TVD 5x03.jpg See Also Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Petrova Family Category:Specials Characters